Vasili Mikhailovich of Tver (c1304-1368)
}} Vasily Mikhailovich Vasily Mikhailovich The death of the prince Prince of Tver 1349 - 1368 Predecessor Vsevolod Alexandrovich Successor Mikhail Alexandrovich The prince of Kashin 1319 - 1348 Successor Vasily Vasilyevich Worship Orthodoxy Birth 1304 Death 1368 Genus Rurikovichi Father Mikhail Yaroslavich Mother Anna Kashinskaya Spouse Elena Ivanovna Children Vasily , Mikhail . Commons-logo.svg Vasily Mikhailovich on Wikimedia Commons On his grandson, see Vasily Mikhailovich (Prince Kashinsky) Vasily Mikhailovich Kashinsky (about 1304 - 1368 ) - Prince of the Tver princes family . The ancestor of the Kashin princes . Biography Vasili Mikhailovich was the youngest of four sons of Mikhail Yaroslavich and princess Anna Dmitriyevna. After the Tver Uprising in 1327, Basil together with his brother Konstantin fled to Ladoga . Their elder brother Alexander , who was eventually accused of organizing an uprising, fled to Pskov . When in 1329 Prince Ivan Kalita made an army against Pskov and arrived in Novgorod , then among the princes accompanying him were Konstantin and Vasily. Next time, Vasily Mikhailovich is mentioned after 10 years: when Khan Uzbek , according to the reservation of Ivan Kalita, summoned Alexander to the Horde from Tver to deal with him, Basil escorted his brother a few versts from the city. After the execution of Alexander in the Horde and the further exaltation of Kalita, Constantine and Vasily, as a sign of their dependence on him, sent to Moscow from Tver a large Cathedral Bell, which the Tverites were very proud of. In 1346, after the death of the penultimate son of Mikhail Yaroslavich, Tver prince Konstantin Mikhailovich, brother Vasily, their nephew Vsevolod Alexandrovich , as the son of their elder brother, went to the Horde and obtained from the khan a label for the Tver reign. Meanwhile, the Tver principality in accordance with the ancient (and already archaic by that time) lefthander law had to pass to the elder in the family - Vasily. Upon learning of his brother's death, Vasily Mikhailovich also went to the Horde, but knowing that it was not necessary for Khan to appear empty-handed, he took a tribute from the Kholmsk volost, which was the lot of Vsevolod. Vsevolod, learning about the deed of his uncle, went to meet him with the Khan's ambassador and robbed him. Vasily was to return to Kashin . Vsevolod became stronger in Tver, but the enmity between him and his uncle did not end. "There was a quarrel between them," says the chronicler, "but the people of Tver are a burden, and many people of Tver disintegrated from such a disorder; hostility was strong between the princes, a little bit did not reach the bloodshed. " Vsevolod Alexandrovich was supported by Grand Duke Vladimir Semyon Proud , married in 1347 on his sister Maria. Only in 1349 the Tver Bishop Theodore persuaded Vsevolod to make peace with his uncle. Under the agreement, inheritance was established by the right of seniority in the family, that is, once again confirmed the archaic lefthander law. Vasily Mikhailovich became a Tver prince, and Vsevolod returned to the reign of Holm . Both princes cemented the agreement by a cross kiss, vowing to live in council and unity. When it became known about the reconciliation, many people began to move to the Tver volosts, the population multiplied, and all the Tverichi were greatly rejoiced. However, hardly Vasily received a shortcut from the Horde, he again began to get angry and to remember the past. Then Basil began to oppress the hill boyars and prince's servants. Grand Duke Semyon, who was Vsevolod's son-in-law and Vasili's matchmaker, tried to reconcile them - but without success. Nor could Bishop Theodore, who even wanted to leave the diocese, could not do this again, so as not to see the injustice that Vasily made towards his nephew. In 1357, Metropolitan Alexy himself undertook to reconcile his uncle with his nephew. The princes appeared in Vladimir and argued much among themselves, but they did not reconcile. And the Grand Duke Ivan , and Metropolitan Alexy, apparently, held the side of Vasily Mikhailovich. When Vsevolod decided to complain to Khan Berdibek and went to the Horde, he without any trial took the side of Basil and gave Vsevolod to his ambassadors. Uncle treated his nephew as a slave, and it was, according to the chronicler, "the longing is great." Vasily also selected the estates from the Kholm boyars and began to impose heavy tributes on people. In 1356 the Lithuanian prince Olgerd was captured by Rzhev . But the Tverites and the inhabitants of Mozhaisk , armed, in 1358 drove out Lithuanians from there. Only in 1360, under the pressure of Olgerd, to which Vsevolod fled, Vasili gave the Prince of Kholm and his brothers, a third of his abode. Metropolitan of Lithuania and Volyn Roman came for negotiations in Tver. In 1363 Vasily made an army against his younger brother Vsevolod, another of his nephew Mikhail Mikulinsky (the future Grand Duke Mikhail Alexandrovich Tverskoi ), but soon reconciled with him. Tver princes ( 1247 - 1485 ) Yaroslav Yaroslavich (1247-1272) Svyatoslav Yaroslavich (1272-1282 or 1286) Mikhail Yaroslavich (1282 or 1286-1318) Dmitry Mikhailovich The Terrible Oshi (1318-1326) Alexander Mikhailovich (1326-1327, 1338-1339) Mikhail Alexandrovich (1368-1399) Ivan Mikhailovich (1399-1425) Alexander Ivanovich (1425) Yury Alexandrovich (1425) Boris Alexandrovich (1425-1461) Mikhail Borisovich (1461-1485) Vsevolod Alexandrovich (1346-1349) Konstantin Mikhailovich (1328-1338, 1339-1345) Vasily Mikhailovich (1349-1368) In 1364 there was a plague epidemic, during which many of the princes of Tver (including Vsevolod Kholmsky) died. In 1365, another nephew of Vasili, Prince Semyon Konstantinovich , died of the plague . His destiny bequeathed to his cousin Michael bypassing the brother of Eremey and Uncle Vasily. Vasily and Yeremey challenged this at the court of the church. At the behest of the Metropolitan, the dispute was considered by the Tver bishop Vasily and took the side of Mikhail. Knowing that the Grand Duke Dmitri and Metropolitan maintain his uncle, Michael in 1367 went for help to Lithuania, to his son-Olgerd. This was used by Vasily and Eremey. They complained about the decision of Bishop Basil to the Metropolitan, and he was forced to travel to Moscow, bearing heavy losses there. Then Vasily and his son Mikhail and Yeremey, with the support of the Moscow regiments, joined Mikulin, where many people tortured and plundered. He could not take the city fortress, but devastated the volosts and villages. The Moscow and Volotsk regiments set fire to one side of the Volga , not excluding the volosts belonging to the Church of the Holy Savior . Many people were taken prisoner by them. However, in the same year, Mikhail returned with Lithuanian detachments and captured Tver, where he captured the wives of Basil and Eremey many of their boyars and servants. After that he went to Kashin, where Vasily was, but on the way, in the village of Andreevsky, he was waited by the ambassadors from his uncle and bishop Basil. They persuaded Michael to make peace with Vasili and Eremey, kissing the cross. Vasili should have left Tver to his nephew, content only with Kashin. Soon, however, Eremey broke his oath, and Moscow forced Mikhail to abandon Gorodok. He with the help of Lithuania began to prepare for a new war. At the height of these events, Vasily Mikhailovich died. Wife and children In 1320 Vasily Mikhailovich married Yelena Ivanovna, the daughter of the Prince of Smolensk Ivan Alexandrovich . Children: * Vasili Vasilyevich of Kashin (c1330-1362), Prince of Kashin * Mikhail Vasilyevich of Kashin (1331-1373), Prince of Kashin See also The Lithuanian-Moscow War (1368-1372) Grand Duchy of Tver # Civil strife